1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to jewelry making and, in particular, to apparatus for holding pieces of jewelry during fabrication.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Jewelry bands bearing a variety of surface designs and finishes enjoy a wide popularity. Often these finishes are painstakingly applied by hand in the same manner as a sculptor creates a work of art. One specific example of this is surface finishes which are formed by a process of repeatedly stamping a band surface with either the same or different geometric shapes to produce an infinite variety of symmetrical and asymmetrical designs. Normally, a stamping die is held against the band surface and struck from behind. In order to allow control of the design which is created, it is necessary that the craftsman be able to accurately determine the amount of force applied between the stamping die and the surface and the angle at which the die is applied to the surface. For these purposes it is necessary that the jewelry band be securely mounted by some form of apparatus and that the orientation of the band in the apparatus be easily changed to allow the craftsman to work in the most convenient position for controlling the angle of application and the amount of force applied.
Various stationary vice-type apparatuses exist for mounting jewelry bands while their surface finishes are being formed. Unfortunately, it is often difficult or inconvenient while using such apparatuses to reposition the jewelry band before every stamping operation. One apparatus which does allow relatively easy repositioning is described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,882. The apparatus described therein includes a frustro-conically shaped mandrel which is force fitted in either one or both of a pair of apertures each of which is located in a separate support. The supports, in turn, are part of a complicated assembly for mounting the support in an infinite variety of spatial orientations. The rotational orientation of the mandrel may also be changed by removing the force fit of the mandrel, rotating the mandrel and then re-establishing its force fit.
Further, the prior device includes a chassis 24, from which depend stabilizing arms 28, which themselves set on blocks 36 which rest on the support surface. Thus, there are no rigid connections between chassis 24 and the support surface, and it has been found the positions of the mandrel becomes jostled under repeated hammering of the stamping die on the ring mounted on the mandrel. Therefore, the prior art device became inaccurate in use.
An object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for rigidly supporting a mandrel, even under repeated striking of a band located thereon.
Still another object is to provide such an apparatus which permits easy rotation of the apparatus in a horizontal plane, yet provides rigid secure support once the spatial orientation of the apparatus is fixed.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which is easy to use, and efficient in operation.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.